Te Extrañe
by Yuunpei Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Para nadie es bueno estar solo, recuerda que siempre hay alguien que te esta esperando.


Aquél chico que era tan alegre ahora caminaba sólo por las calles de la ciudad pensando en todo lo que le había pasado, su padre había muerto hace poco tiempo, y su hermano había desaparecido sólo diciendo "nos volveremos a ver" poco tiempo después de la muerte de su padre. No sabía donde ir, su mente estaba nublada.

Ella, sola en su habitación preocupada por aquel chico de cabello rosado que era su gran amigo y no sabía que hacer por él sólo podía llamarlo a su teléfono y preguntar cómo estaba, él sólo decía "no te preocupes, estoy bien". Ella sabía que Natsu mentía si estuviera bien estaría con ella jugando, paseando o simplemente metiéndose entre las cosas de su habitación. cuando le pedía que se encontrarán el decía que estaba ocupado a lo que Lucy respondía que entonces ella iría a verlo pero él se negaba inventado una excusa.

Natsu cansado de caminar se paró sobre el puente y mirando su reflejo escuchó un grito.

\- Hey estúpido ¿ya no saludas a tus amigos?- gritaba un chico de cabello azul

-lo siento Gray no te vi- dijo Natsu mirando lo de reojo

-¿donde has estado todo este tiempo? Los chicos han preguntado por ti, Gajeel dijo que donde te encontrará te golpeará y te llevaría a vivir con él y Levy, ¿puedes creer que ese cabeza de metal este como novio de Levy y más aún viviendo juntos?- Dijo Gray rascando su cabeza

-Tú estas de novio con Juvia, eso me impresiona más ya que eres un poco bipolar- dijo Natsu soltando una pequeña risa

-Cállate idiota yo no soy bipolar, es sólo que Juvia me asustaba un poco, pero aprendí a aceptar su forma de "amar"- dijo Gray mirando hacía otro lado para ocultar su cara sonrojada

-Dejando eso de lado, quiero saber cómo estás, hace más de un mes que no te vemos todo el mundo está preocupado hemos ido a tu casa pero no había nadie, Wendy dijo que le pediste cuidar de Happy es tu mascota tienes que cuidarlo tú- dijo Gray golpeando el hombro de Natsu

-Sólo se lo deje por unos días, ahora ya está conmigo no tienes porque golpearme- dijo Natsu dandole un golpe a Gray

-Bueno eso responde a una de mis preguntas ¿y la otra?- Gray se quedó mirando su reflejo en el agua

-Yo estoy bien, he estado ocupado haciendo cosas- respondió Natsu terminando con un suspiro

-Y cuando crees que terminarás esas "cosas", mañana tenemos una fiesta en la nueva casa de Levy y Gajeel, deberías venir aunque no lo creas sería una gran sorpresa y los haría sentir muy felices verte ahí- dijo Gray dándole un papel con la dirección

-No creo que pueda- dijo Natsu de una forma cortante

-Natsu, se por lo que estas pasando tu padre murió y entiendo tu dolor, lo de tu hermano él siempre fue una persona egoísta que siempre hacía las cosas para beneficio propio diciendo que era por tu bienestar y eso lo sabes, pero debes recordar que aún tienes a tus amigos y aunque todos somos un poco temperamentales somos una familia y tu familia está preocupada por ti en este momento- Dijo Gray con un tono de hermano mayor

-Gracias Gray lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Natsu mirando el río

-Habiendo dicho eso ya me tengo que ir Juvia me espera, recuerda lo que te dije tu familia te espera y dentro de nuestra familia hay alguien que te espera más que todos juntos- dijo Gray alejándose de Natsu

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Natsu volteandose para ver a su amigo

-Eres un idiota- dijo Gray mientras se reía

Natsu no entendía nada y no quiso preguntar otra vez aunque la curiosidad lo invadió, antes de que Gray dejará el puente le gritó a Natsu:

-Hey ¿de casualidad has visto a Lucy? A ella también no la vemos hace un tiempo, si la ves dile lo de la fiesta-. Gray siguió caminando dejando sólo a Natsu

Natsu siguió parado sobre el puente pensando en todo lo que Gray había dicho, cuando comenzó a sonar su teléfono. Era un mensaje de Lucy preguntándole cómo estaba y donde estaba a lo que él respondió: ¿estas en casa? ¿Puedo ir?

Al recibir el mensaje de Natsu ella sintió como su corazón latió más fuerte y apresuradas en contestar su teléfono cayó sobre su frente dejándole un punto rojo a lo que ella sólo sobo para dejarlo en el olvido ya que después de casi un mes Natsu vendría a su casa otra vez.

Natsu parado fuera de la puerta de Lucy no sabía qué hacer, pensándolo detenidamente después de todas las veces en que la chica lo llamó y él no contestaba o le respondía de forma cortante ella estaría enfadada, pero él no lo hacía porque no quería verla o hablarle simplemente creía que no era necesario que ella se contagiará de todos los problemas que él tenía, a él le gustaba verla feliz y no se podía permitir verla triste por sus problemas, a él le gustaba la sonrisa de Lucy por eso siempre le hacía reír los demás decían que él era una idiota por cómo actuaba frente a ella siempre con bromas y chistes para que ella riera, pero a él no le importaba sólo quería ver la sonrisa de su amiga eso fue así hasta el funeral del padre de Natsu, él con su corazón lleno de tristeza en el momento en que estuvo frente a Lucy él intentó sonreír pero ella mirándolo fijamente se largó a llorar y Natsu sin entender lo que pasaba sólo la abrazó. Después de eso él pensó que si Lucy no veía otra vez a los ojos teniendo él toda esa tristeza en su interior ella lloraría otra vez y eso Natsu no lo permitiría.

Dándose el valor para tocar la puerta la hermosa rubia lo recibió, él sólo mirando el suelo paso y se sentó en la cama. Lucy fue a la cocina por jugó, él mirando a su alrededor sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver aquella habitación donde tanto tiempo había pasado con ella y que después de no haber estado en ese lugar por casi un mes se sentía como en su hogar.

-Natsu aquí está tu jugó- dijo la rubia mirando a el chico notando que sólo miraba el suelo

-¿Natsu como has estado?- preguntó ella acercándose

-Bi-e-n…-tartamudeó él sin levantar la cabeza

-Natsu necesito que me mires a la cara y me respondas- dijo Lucy con un tono calmado

Al ver que Natsu no levantaba su rostro ella se acercó quedando de pie frente él que seguía sentado en la cama, al mirar a los pies de Natsu vio que pequeñas gotas caían, ella con cuidado se agachó y levantó el rostro de Natsu que lloraba silenciosamente. Ella sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas comenzó a llorar y preguntó otra vez.

-Natsu ¿te encuentras bien?- sin soltar el rostro de Natsu mientras lloraban

-No… Lucy te extrañe- dijo con lágrimas cayendo pero con pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Yo también te extrañe, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estabas, fui a tu casa muchas veces pero no salía nadie intenté encontrarte llamando a los demás pero nadie te había visto recorrí tus lugares favoritos para verte y tampoco te encontré la única opción que me quedaba era quedarme aquí y esperar a que llegaras a mi casa como lo hacías antes, me quedé en esta cama esperando a que abrieran la puerta y gritando dijeras mi nombre y poder regañarte y discutir sobre eso. No quiero que te desaparezcan otra vez sé que la muerte de tu padre fue dura pero cuando mi padre murió tu estuviste ahí para ayudarme y hacerme sonreír, ahora déjame quedarme a tu lado para hacerte sonreír- dijo Lucy sonriendo pero aún con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella aceptando la disculpa y siguiendo un instinto de su pecho acercó suavemente sus labios a los de Natsu sellando esa disculpa con un beso.

Después de tener unos segundos sus labios se separaron y mirándose a los ojos un calor subió por sus cuerpos haciendo que se sonrojara. Fue Natsu el que habló primero después de ese cálido beso.

-Lucy… ¿qué significa ese beso?- preguntó aún sonrojado

-Significa que te perdono y que nunca más te alejaras de mí otra vez- dijo la rubia poniéndose de pié aún con la cara sonrojada y alejándose de Natsu

-Si esta es tu forma de perdonarme creo que comenzaré a hacer muchas cosas malas- dijo Natsu siguiendo a Lucy y tomándola de la cintura

-No creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas hoy no se lo que me pasó, no siempre será así - respondió sonrojada abrazando el cuello de Natsu

-Lucy te amo- susurro Natsu al oído de la rubia

-Yo también… te amo Natsu- dijo ella estirando sus labios para besarlo una vez más

Luego de ese beso ambos se recortaron en la cama abrazados y sintiéndose más acompañados que nunca.

Al despertar Natsu ya no se sentía culpable, Lucy ya no miraba el techo pensando donde estaba su "amigo", Natsu rompió el silencio de la noche preguntando:

-Lucy ¿quieres ser mi novia?- con un tono nervioso

-Si, aunque ya lo daba por hecho- dijo ella riendo.

hace mucho que no escribía un fic, ojala les guste :)


End file.
